familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Citizens' Court
Citizens' Court is the sixth episode of the third season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 18, 1991. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Regina Stewart. Plot Urkel annoys Carl with his prized Peruvian beetle. The bug gets loose and a spooked Carl kills it, to Urkel's horror. When Carl refuses to pay for the expensive bug, Urkel decides to see if a television small claims court judge agrees that it was more than "just a stupid bug." Synopsis On early Saturday Afternoon while in the kitchen around lunchtime where Laura is now spreading mayonnaise on top of the bread, finally finishes making her turkey sandwich, now Eddie agrees to hold the back door open, so that Urkel can still carry his very special delivery crate from UPS and Waldo can come in with him. Laura now decides to be a female chauvinist by insulting them with a Three Stooges joke about being Larry, Moe and Urkel. Urkel now decides that he has something very exciting to show everyone and Laura is thinking that he is finally filling out a change of address card. Urkel takes the insult as joke by laughing, now deciding to draw all their attention to the newest member of his family which actually comes from the wild South American Rain Forest, finally deciding to open up the crate by introducing them to his new Peruvian Stick Bug named Pablo and also picking up his new pet by showing him in front of Laura's face by causing her to scream and freak out. Laura now decide to moves faraway from Pablo as possible by backing into the stove, now causing the guys to call her a girl, then starts laughing at her, Urkel now decides to show Pablo in front of Eddie and Waldo faces and now causing them freak out. Waldo also decides to move far away from Pablo by backing into the refrigerator, Eddie finally backs into the wall and poor Urkel now finally wishes that they all would grow some guts. Eddie now thinks that Pablo is a very ugly creature, now Urkel decides to make them quit and tells them that Pablo is bilingual. Waldo doesn't want to hear about a bugs sex life, Urkel now puts Pablo back in the crate but accidentally leaves it open and Eddie still wants to know why he sent away for a bug. Urkel is now unaware that Pablo has gotten out of his crate, finally grabbing a banana from the kitchen table while telling Eddie about being batty for his love of bugs by attending the emtamology expo every year, then decide goes back to his crate while talking about Pablo actually winning best in most legs this year, now noticing that his new pet bug is missing from his crate and wants everybody to help find him. The trio now decides to ignore Urkel's plea for help by finally running out of the house, Urkel now unaware about his friends skipping out on him, decides to run in front of the stove, now trying to get Pablo to listen to the word stop in few different spanish words and finally gives up when the bug is out of kitchen by crying out a good icarumba. After changing into her tennis clothes in downstairs bathroom Estelle is now walking into the living room while carrying her tennis racket, now noticing that Carl is taking a little beauty nap and there also a stick bug on his newspaper. Carl now wakes up noticing Estelle is remaining calm so he know's that there's something wrong and then starts freaking out after noticing the stick bug on his newspaper. Carl is still all freaked out by throwing the paper on the floor with the stick bug still on the newspaper, getting off the couch still screaming and Estelle now wants Carl to calm down. Carl wants to let Estelle know about seeing the size of that thing. Estelle tells Carl about what the stick bug is also thinking, now starts walking away by going out the front door, and order to go out for a game of tennis at the senior center. Carl still all freaked out starts walking towards his paper, noticing that the stick bug is now moving his newspaper, managing to grab the lamp and walks over now killing stick bug by squashing it with the lamp. Carl now starts calming down by walking over to the tissues in order to wipe his hands off, realizing that he hasn't killed the stick bug because of the lamp still moving and freaking out once again. Carl now manages to move out of the way by climbing on top of the couch, finally positing himself in order to take the lamp off the stick bug and starts stomping on it. Urkel now comes into the room wanting Carl to stop stomping, only to be a horrified witness to the killing of his new pet stick bug, then lets out a few groans, and then starts crying over Pablo being dead. Carl now has listen to Urkel cry about Pablo and wants to know who he is as a pet. Urkel now lets Carl know about new pet stick bug he just kill was Pablo and accusing him of the doing this to his friend. Carl tries explain to Urkel about Pablo staring at him doing this with his legs. Urkel lets Carl know about Pablo was doing his usual mating ritual. Carl is now very thankful for stopping Pablo just in time and Urkel now starts accusing Carl of being so insensitive. Carl tries to let Urkel know about Pablo being just a bug. Urkel lets Carl know about Pablo being a special bug, how expensive he is to ship and which had costed him four hundred eighty six dollars and fifty two cents. Carl thinks that way too much money to spend on a dead insect. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Cameo * Mason Adams as Judge Vance Gallery MV5BMTAwMTIzMDY3MDBeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDYwNzM4NzIx. V1 .jpg Trivia *During the Niagara Falls Comic-Con in Niagara Falls, Canada, Jaleel White told a fan that this was his favorite episode Quotes : Urkel: State your name. : Waldo: Illinois. : Urkel: Uh... no, Waldo, state your name. Not name your state. : Waldo: Oh, cool. Waldo Faldo... from Illinois. ---- : Laura: O.k. Waldo, you may go now. : Waldo: Oh, no thanks, I went before I left. ---- : Carl: [after being frightened by Pablo, the stick bug] Did you see the size of that thing? : Estelle "Mother": I'll bet that's what the bug was thinking, too! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes Category:Season Three